Dimension Agent
by CountOfJoy
Summary: A story of a Dimension Agent that is able to cross through portals leading to a different Dimension's. Sadly he stop in the world of something like MLP but in a different way. To his surprised he is trapped there for a month and will he be able to like this Dimension or move on. My first story and became a fan of writing thanks to you wonderful writers out there.OC copyright Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1**

**"Travel Agent"**

Year 2432 the human race no longer existed. Only left is its cross-breeding with many species. Earth was its old name now new name was now called "Atlantis", it was a trading center for all species through all all galaxy. Many different types of life lived on Atlantis. Mars was no longer red, instead a green planet with its agriculture and its live stock, its name "Gaia" . Jupiter became the solar system's military compound, it still held its name considering all the planets had a different name. The other planets where inhabitable due to its wars their place was outpost stations.

"Venus: Heart fire"

"Saturn: Frosty Wings"

"Pluto: Harmony's point"

Sadly there wasn't much males around due to the chaos war. Rulers then allowed polygamy. The cross-breeds humans was hardly human but instead was mostly were-wolf looking just without much fur but soon human blood line faded. The solar system is called "Marker One."

The solar system is ruled by two fearless sisters. The younger was named Luna, renowned for her dark and mysterious beauty to mirror her enigmatic moon. The elder sister was called Celestia for her radiant beauty, a parallel to her brilliant sun. They appeared to be human, but something about them seemed bestial. Not less than human, nor more so; they were simply different. Their elder brother, Discord, had ruled before them, nearly destroying the universe in his chaotic reign. For five years he ruled, wreaking chaos upon all before him, until his sisters were finally able to stop him. However, his downfall was not his death. Instead, he was sealed in a place unknown. His lingering spirit refused to accept this fate quietly, and swore revenge on the sisters. For thirty two years since the day of Discord's defeat, there has been peace.

Little did they know they was about to get an unexpected traveler.

**Midnight in the castle**

"Luna where are you!? We have a party coming up! LUNA!" Celestia yelling in search for Luna in the castle.

Celestia and Luna party on planet "Gaia" they stayed in there castle for the party coming up to congratulate there 32 years of peace. They picked Gaia for their home for how nice it is even though they had a castle on each of the planets.

"Luna you better come out or I WILL SET SOMETHING ON FIRE!" Celestia yelled.

Luna went missing each year every time they held a party to celebrate they victory of the war. But this time Celestia wanted her sister to be with her. She couldn't stand being alone any longer and being surrounded by so many snobs.

Celestia able to control fire and light at will and her power alone could destroy a worlds that will burn to ever lasting. And her sister Luna being able to control darkness and air itself could engulf worlds with nightmares or dreams of hope, the sisters where the balance of all to see to keep in control of the circle. They alone ruled the universe.

*THUMP* *CRASH* Celestia ears perked as she heard the noise come from Luna's room.

"I finally got you now little sister." Celestia got to Luna's room to hear things moving around. It was not like her sister to be so noisy as a pup, she leaned in on the door to listen on what was going on inside.

"Ow! why is it so dark in here, Nana give me light would you." Solar felt a shock down her shine. As she heard it was a male, a very soothing voice he has.

'By the laws! Luna had a male to herself this whole time. AND SHE NEVER ONCE Shared with me. I'm gonna have give a piece of my mind.'

Celestia thought to herself and continued to listen to what the male was doing in Luna's room.

"Master Jean your power is at 15% and can cannot make the next jump. You have to wait a month until you'll have enough to make the jump." A female voice spoke. "Okay then...wait a month!" The male voice said in a loud whisper. "Yes, master a full month is required to make the next jump...master there is someone at the door."

Celestia Blasted the door with her right hoove without delay today was just one of those days she wasn't going to have any of it and well just...take what she wants.

"Where are you~" Celestia saw the room was empty but she could sense something was still here. Celestia then held a ball of light in her hooves and started to burn the room. She smiled

"I know your here and if you're not gonna come out then I'll smoke you out!" Celestia flames where not lethal to anyone but enough to heat up the whole room like the sun.

Suddenly a loud noise of static and the male fell to the ground right of her by the window. "What the heck!." Celestia said as she watched the figured move.

**Jeans POV**

"What the heck!" the female at the door called. She was bright...to bright...wait.

*Cough*

*Cough*

'She's gonna kill me!' I yelled in my mind trying to think clearly after being blinded by the flames they god damn bright. GOD DAMN BRIGHT!

I pulled my right arm out to see my cloak was overheating. I quickly turned it off before it burned my suit. I turned to the right to see a window right next to me barely seeing anything. 'My chance.' I quickly jumped out to see how far the drop was..."great..."

It was night-time and the ground was about 50 stories from the ground by the looks of it and picking up speed really really fast!

"CRAP!" I yelled still kinda blinded.

"I got you!" I turn my head to see the crazy person who just almost burned me to death trying to grab me.

"AHH HELL NOO! Nana I need power now!" I Spun around staring at crazy women it was dark and my vision was starting to focus.

My suit was a AS-141 model I invented that was able to get out of any sticky situation in this case a fricken crazy women trying to burn him...'EEP' She was gaining speed on ME...

"Suit power is online master-" CRAZY GIRL WAS GOING TO GRAB ME...OMG THOSE EYES!

"DOORWAY!" Jean yelled and the teleported before mere seconds of hitting the ground.

I open my eyes in relief back I was back in this dark room

**Celestia POV**

"WHAT!" I slammed into the ground making a carter in the training grounds as the man disappeared in thin air.

"Huh WAIT...what!?"

I got up and began to think of what he looked like, it was hard to make out of what he really looked like. It was dark and by the laws he was hard to see in the night. 'I mean how did he teleport that doesn't make sense. Only unicorn's can do that..."DOORWARY!"...How can that...'

Something hit me in the head and I began to think again to make sure I was right, but I noticed he had no tail or ears just a black suit...maybe it could be hidden in that suit of his he must be a male unicorn and his face what the heck was that blur with static as she thought that it was wrong to see distorted and different. But noticed he had on a visor but I could see his mouth it was...it hit me again...No that can't be right...

"Must be something else. It can't be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Midnight surprise"**

Though time humans were worshiped as gods for their ways. They brought all they could find into their age with no fear of difference. But soon enough 2013 they sudden went to war with each other. They didn't allow anyone who wanted to join for it was a battle for power they wouldn't because of there own power. Only man fought man one side wanted to make all other life forms to worship them as gods they were called "The chosen", and the other side to keep order and peace they held it title "Guardian" that lasted for 13 years, again in the past it happens again. But this time they were wiped out in a single day not just the Guardian but also The chosen, where the humans fought was not any other battle. They fought in time and before time was created and in every dimension. And it's last ditch effort Guardian decided they should erase themselves to fear that they may destroy all they created. All around the universe and in every dimension they disappeared in a single day, they only left there teachings and technology all behind. Soon through the years there solar system was like a place for gods to see. There history and teaching still helps them in the present day in there dark's times and happier days.

**Jeans POV**

I appeared in the door way of where that crazy lady was just standing...

...Damn my eyes where hurting a little. Looking around the room, I soon realized there wasn't anymore fire...strange, the room itself had a queen size bed and was low to the ground with curtains that was somewhat burnt and was oddly really blue dark blue... the ceiling had stars and whoever lived in this room really loves the night. Turning my head there was also a two windows both side one of them shattered and a balcony that was open...

*Facepalm* At how dumb of how I couldn't see that, but realized I couldn't see almost anything. I open my hub hologram on my arm to searched what Dimension I was in. It took awhile as it was searching.

I looked out the door way to the hall way it was brighter and the walls where white with gold trims it was bright but I don't see where it is coming from...and the carpet was red and this rooms carpet was oddly black but yet blue as if it was like grass

"Hmm" I thought to myself.

... no one was in sight and quickly went to inside the room again. Dang it was dark in this room. Sadly there was no lights anywhere.

"Come on you." He didn't like standing there knowing someone could pop out of nowhere. He checked his suit status and 'Cloak: offline'. Jean let out a grunt of disappoint.

I looked out the balcony to look outside and noticed it was big... really big..."Where in the hell am I...?" My voice almost echoed as I look how bright the moon was and...there...was two... and before I could look anymore a loud BEEP signal from my arm caught my attention.

"Master Jean you are dimension 5111, the status of this dimension is... peace. They have millions of different types of life forms here. You are on planet...Gaia. What used to be called Mars. Humans do not exist in the dimension unknown reason, they disappeared in 2013 Sept 1. Humans made a impact in this dimension as they brought all species in the modern era. After the there was list of many-"

Jean skipped some of the timeline "-one race became dominant known as...in your language is rulers or Rajahs. Then came the species known-" Jean only needed to see important parts. "-2331 as a new ruler came to throne his name was...Discord he-"

I paused..."Oh my god..." and smiled.

I knew where I was and didn't believe it and almost burst out laughed but knew I didn't have time to waste.

"-ruled after the death of his parents who ruled before him who died of a illness that was called...Golds greed as you may understand. This illness kills the host in a weeks time and before they know it, they are turned into a gold statue and break away in dust. This only happens when the host becomes over of the need of power. This illness can only happen to Fa'lks, Ca'daz, Rajah, and Were-beast. Soon madness took over Discord in 2394 Dec 30 as he began to attack everyone with his army that he created. Soon the day after that war was declare, as Discords sisters fought against him. There names were...Luna and Celestia with there power, the war of all species fought against Discord army. This however lasted for 5 long years and ended in 2400 July 14.-"

I pause to hear footsteps and panicked, I then turned off the hologram and saw the curtain by the bed that was burnt. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Not chancing it" I said to myself as the footsteps got louder. I stepped off the bed to the curtains oddly they felt...nice-ARGH focus!

I looked at his right arm that showed my module status of the suit I scrolled down to cloak that saved power then using the other module's 'Cloak:Online' I sighed with relief.

Jean other module's were Light speed, Doorway, Cloak, and Jump. The last one allowed Jean to jump into a different dimension.

I looked at the suit power and just stood there with my finger on the cloak. I only had enough for four minutes of cloak. And kinda guess this was Luna's room since it was really dark.

I wasn't a brony...

...but knew about "My Little Pony" through my friends who could explain as if it was a movie. In my head I thank god for them telling me before I would have flipped on how a someone was wielding fire. Though I didn't believe there would ever be a dimension like this. Then again I only jump through detestation without looking around and it began to come to the fact that this was first time staying in a dimension. And that happens to be My little pony world.

"Just my luck.." I said to myself as though it great but out of all the places to be.

*GASP* a female voice cried in horror at the room.

I heard the footsteps stop in front of the door way but could barely see through the curtain.

I heard the footsteps go into a run into the room, I didn't want to risk it.

'Activate Cloak Nana' My suit slowly disappeared without making a sound.

"SISTER~!" She yelled in a roaring voice that echoed through the castle and even I shook with a surprised even in cloak it should it damaged me a little. I stood in the open cloaked and could see the women face and body...she had on a black coat and wore one piece dress that was dark blue with a white trim also wearing a neck piece and long sleeve gloves that look stunning and god she looked hot...I must be a pervert today...

'Sigh' I noticed that her skin was a light dark tan, her hair was like the stars and was moving he thought to himself "Wha the fa-" and a horn on her head...

"Okay maybe one of the things that you don't see everyday." he said to himself as he stood there.

To my surprised she looked so human to me and started to wonder if my readings were wrong but... I knew she wasn't because of that horn, duh!...hahaha.

I couldn't help but look at this lady who stared at the room which was brunt and black marks everywhere. The room was dark and maybe the cloak wasn't needed but I didn't want to risk it.

"Humans don't exist here." I thought to himself.

"OH YOU HAS GONE TO FAR~!" The lady then again yelled that sounded like a roar of thunder and echoed through the place.

"Keep your voice don't Luna." A voice similar as he remember who it was approach the door. I jaw dropped "Is that-" I said in a whisper.

'Wait I THOUGHT THEY WERE PONIES!' I yelled at my brain trying to find a answer.

"CELESTIA!" Luna lowered her voice but was still angry. I lost My chance to escape. Celestia was wearing a one piece dress that was white also white long sleeve gloves and damn her boobs were big...I mean they look like there gonna fall out of that dress...

'PERVERT!' Nana yelled in my head...I couldn't help it. I mean they are just THERE!

The dress was sticking to her body until the waist, her skin was light white of like a human her hair was like the rainbow but dark and also was moving which took me by surprised and also had a horn on her head. She blocked the door away and was had a grin on her face.

"Werid once again..." I giggled to myself though it was strange on how they look like this... maybe because this was a different dimension.

I couldn't help but noticed they both look like humans. I was dumb founded and stood there by the bed that was across to the window. The anger in Luna was shown on how her face that was flushed with red. Celestia was folding her arms and was in the middle of the doorway.

I looked at my status if I could use anything else...but it was 'Overheated'

"Thanks a lot Celestia" I said to myself looking at my PDM(Personal Device Module) And before I could sigh I heard a strange noise. It sounded something like-

"Little sister did you know there was a male in your room." Celestia said with a lust for something. I looked up to see Luna turned into a...pony... a very...big pony...

"What the hell!" I whispered in my mind as I saw the pony was larger then me and was wearing armor, her coat was dark blue, wore black blue armor and now had wings. What the hell what happen to the hot chick?

"WE WILL NOT HEAR IT." The Alicorn was in rage and yelled in ready to attack. Celestia also turned herself into a pony with a bright light covering up her transformation that coat was white, wearing sliver armor and also had wings...I became confused...wait so the white one is Celestia and the blue one Luna...okay...

"Then little sister after you lose you'll tell me why there was a male in your room." Celestia entered the room and they both looked each other in the eye. I looked at the time I had left...

All in shock I realized that I was running out of time!

"27 seconds!" I started to freak out that I was running out of time, I then suddenly moved back because I felt a aura between the two sisters.'Killing Intent'

"We will wipe the smirk off thy face and wipe it in on the floor." Luna was waiting and bared her teeth and opened her wings at Celestia.

"We'll see about little sister." Celestia smirked and open her wings to Luna to duel.

I backed up slowly to the balcony. "I'm gonna die if I stay here any longer!" I took one step backwards that would soon be the start of many things...things that I wasn't prepared for.

'FRICKEN BANANA WHO PUT THAT THERE.' I yelled as I look on what I stepped on.

**-Slip-**


	3. Chapter 3

******Authors note:My thoughts on this story. Some of you may already know that i used a name that was used in another Fanfic. Yes i did use that name, but that won't me stop from writing more. I love that fanfic so much i decided in its remembrance i use that main chars name.**

******Chapter 3**

******"My question and my past"**

**"Hey there, hope your head is okay sorry about that fall, i had to talk to you." **A voice called out that wasn't familiar to me. I open his eyes to see only pure white everywhere. I looked and saw that i was still wearing my suit and everything.

'Am i dead?' I thought to myself. Why was it white where am I?

**"Don't worry you are unconscious and i am in your dream Jean, well not a dream but just a blank memory." **The voice echoed. I looked around and noticed I was floating there was nothing below as for what I can see is whiteness. And tried to look where that voice came from it was like it was behind me and infront but there was no one there.

**"Well safe to say, your story begins here and you'll set the foundation of a new change. I waited and waited and new you'll be coming here. You have no idea how much this dimension needs your help." I** turned to look but saw nothing, I felt too tired to do anything and tired to talk to even talk anymore but I tried...nothing came out.

_"W-who...you...?" _The only thing I could mange to say. I felt weaker and weaker by the second it was relaxing like my past and all my worries gone.

**"Don't worry about it, we are like overseers a group of people who tie fate together. You've been under the radar, but this time we need you to help mister and you aren't getting away this time."**

**A loud ding of a church bell ring as I was trying to hear the voice saying something.**

**"Ah. Our time is up, wake up...I'll see you soon." **Suddenly I felt someone touch my lips and still saw nothing did she...wait... someone kissed me!?

_"Wai...wait whats y-your name?" I_ reached for someone of something but in the end left floating about it was odd for it left me to wake up.

My eyes grew heavy. I tried to keep my eyes open and tried to keep in the dream, it was no use. I started to wake up.

******Luna's POV**

(Human form)

I was shocked to see a male in my room...more or less. Still had to believe what my sister explained to us that a male was indeed in my room. He was unconscious as he appeared out of nowhere I didn't even sense he was only footsteps away from me, we ruler of darkness didn't even sense him a bit odd no one is able to pass the darkness without us knowing. I look at him with only his mouth visible and is laying on my bed... what is he wearing... It's already morning and we want to know who he is. Now this thing's armor won't even come off, I tried removing it with my magic but it didn't work and sister tried and failed by burning my room again. We sat there beside him wondering with the same cloths we had on from yesterday night, we couldn't even sleep. Even if we had duties to attend to and it was already past 8am in the morning.

"Sigh" I don't even know if it is a male. But I knew it was a male by its sent of a man that I yearned for... wait... I knew it was a male for sure by his scent. I have never seen a male is long time, and this close too and he's in our room, my head was now playing tricks on me as I sat there looking at him nicely sleeping.

'oh...' I blush and couldn't help think that it was close to mating season

'How can I forget that... after all these years I never once...and..' I began to dwell of naughty naughty things...it was unbecoming of me but...my head is fuzz and I do not wish to think anymore.

'_If we could only...' My_ eye's move from his face slowly to his chest and more down. I was trying to resist but it was just add fuel to the fire it was no use and I didn't want to move or anything from this creature.

_'...just..just_' My eyes was inhaling the scent which was powerful, never in my life would it effect me this badly. It smelled of rich flowers and the smell of honey...

"Is this what a male scent smells like...?" I began to lick my lips as I moved closer to this creature.

'This is wrong is our heat cycle happening so soon at-'

She was interrupted by a simple knocking at the door.

"Well i see that my little sister is enjoying herself." Celestia's voice was nothing but pure danger as she spoke to us.

I jumped in shock off the bed to straighten myself my face was red as a cherry as what now to see my sister Celestia standing behind me with an evil smile on her face. She was wearing the same thing from last night I don't think she got any sleep too.

"Don't mind me continue just remember what happens if you do." Celestia said in a lustful way as if she was going to do it with us as well.. my cheeks flushed with embarrassment to see her sister and realized she was watching us.

"h-how...long were you watching us...?" I said in a shameful way. '_I can't believe i let my guard down. I should have never realize that our older sister would always watch us. Tiss a second time I let my thoughts get the better of me.' I_ thought to myself.

"The whole thing." My jaw dropped and covered my face when she said that. We knew we would not hear the end of it anytime soon.

"Anyways he is not of our species he looks more of a-" A sudden grunt came from the male as he was laying in Luna's bed. It has seem he is waking up.

******Jeans POV**

My head started to hurt. I slowly open my eyes letting out a grunt of how my head hurt after that dream. It came back to me as i started to open my eyes.

'Your armor needs repair'

It kept flashing i needed to take the armor off. How the heck did it break, i mean AS-141 model aren't suppose to break so easily. Then it came to me...the AS-141 was overheated and i never took it off to cool it down with nitrogen, it's only con side is heat. Then Jean's memories of how that happen let out a small grunt.

'Celestia...' I thought to myself. I was overwhelmed on the fact I was in a world of My little pony who would have thought it existed...The fact that all dimension have always been there but we weren't allow to jump. That changed when the war started. I couldn't help but be sad, to them it was hundreds of years ago...to me it was only four weeks ago...four long hell weeks as which I remember it so clearly.

*******Flash back***

I was in a firefight with a company in the streets below. We had the upper advantage of being in the buildings use drones. Drones were robots were once created to do our bidding and now used for mass destruction. I order them to cover fire as we took out the armor. I looked to my right across from me was another building where drones was taking heavy fire from below from the north east end of the road.

"COVER THEM, COVER THEM!" I turn back to yelled at the drones soon a volley of gun fire flew towards the enemy down below. That day we held to office buildings in which was in Old New York the 'Twin towers' My building was in-charge of explosives and the other was drone command IT was vital and a 50-50 chance we couldn't put them in both for we were low on equipment.

"JEAN!" A loud voice came in my com I moved to my right putting rounds down below.

"JEAN! TAKE COVER THEY GONNA USE-" A large shock wave knocked me off my feet. I got up trying to ignore the fact my ears were ringing. I turn to my right to in horror to see a debris as half the tower gone... friend Josh who i known for a short while was in the same platoon as i, he was across to another building being wiped out like it was never there nothing...i felt nothing...ha.

"JOSH NOOO!" I yelled as i fell to the ground the drones stopped firing there was no command control that held them in link. I looked at the side to see nothing. My stomach was hurting as i held back my tears I was forcing myself to moan for my friend...

Slump on the ground there to only see half the building standing i looked to see at the ground a Plasma Cannon was in placement the one Josh was trying to call out. On the ground for i was last of the 41st platoon, holding out in office building in Old new York. We had currently been losing the war after day one.

"josh...noo." I started to cry...For the longest time of contest fighting for 13 years and never cried, i couldn't cry for i needed to stay strong but I needed to do this, it was wrong but all those lives all those didn't... I couldn't help it because i was the last of the armor infantry division, the last of its kind. Over and over again and again it haunted me. We where the armor infantry that was always on the front line always taking the first hit always there as we failed or succeeded we had to be there. We were...brothers...to the end... I could remember all those under me as I took control after my commanding officer died. I remember everything in a flash as it was painful for me to see.

.

.

.

-Sniff- I wiped my tears in which I forced to cry out.

-hic- the firefight and enemy fire came to a stop. They knew i was the last one or waited for my reply.

"This is it huh guys..." I turned to pull out my picture out of suit it showed of 50 men and women who i knew. Being the platoon leader i couldn't bear the memories of each of them dying it was hard choice to move on to save the rest. Replacements again and again replacements i turn the picture over to show the names were covered in dirt. I wiped it off showing the names filled the back. 66 men as our replacements and each of them died being with me or being died by the time war.

"Come out with your hands up." Me and Josh was ordered to hold sector 0 and escorting civilians we did so and now waited for backup in which never came. Sadly we only had drones and rigged the city with explosives to block their advance. After one day of fighting they already reached the last line of defense. I stood between them and the docks. Air-space was covered in mines and we blocked off all other ways but pathway between the twin towers.

-Sniff- I was crying like i fell out a tree and hit my head. "This is your last warning come out with your hands up or you will be fire upon, we have disable your time jump and destroyed your drone command! Surrender now." I knew it would be pointless it always was...there just going to do the same torture and etc to get a feeling out of me or some info.

Then something left me...i...felt nothing i stopped trying to force myself from crying for a minute and took out a controller. It was the end for me, the tears dried on my cheeks i couldn't feel anything but pity and sorrow.

"I'll be seeing you soon." I gave a small smile while looking at the picture before putting it in my suit. I stood up to look out to the enemy.

"We promise you to be treated like an equal and be given 'proper care' now put up your hands." They all saw i was standing being in plain site of the side of the building that was destroyed. "Show your hands were we can see them!" I didn't respond. I only looked at them knowing i was going to take them all with me. The city was rigged with one time warp bomb it could destroy the size of Texas.

"goodbye..." I turn to take out my controller to see them in panic. Some shots hit me but it didn't matter...

*Press*

***Flash back ends***

I felt a tear come from my face down my cheeks. The flash on the visor brought me back. I clicked the side of my head to take off my helmet and clicked the power bottom on my waist to take off the armor it turned it self into an arm guard and helmet turned into collar around my neck. I looking up without my helmet and taking off my armor which was burnt out and repairing it self. I was now only wearing a tan tank top and black BCU and my military boots still on. I didn't notice i was in bed only to finally look around to see two women I really did not want to see...

.

.

.

"crap..." The only thing i mange to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to mention to say i do not any MLP chars and is copy right to HASBRO. Also thanks to Ice Assassin Ace for letting me know for what OC was XD Thanks man.**

**Chapter 4**

**"Who are you?"**

**Celestia's POV**

"g-good...morning..." the male said. I couldn't help but noticed his armor transformed in an arm guard and a collar. Now looking at him only wearing such military clothing he was built and his skin was white but alittle tan his hair was like raven like, thinking back we couldn't take off the armor, no matter how hard me and Luna tried it would not come off.

Luna stood up straight in surprise. Seeing a person taking off something a in manner.

The room became quiet i walked room to the bed as he sat up shaking his head like he was still in a dream. Luna only stood there looking at him.

"Um...ok...i feel like I'm in an awkward place?" The male said scratching his head and was looking at Luna then me and noticed both of them staring our their glares.

I couldn't help but look at his face and him as he was indeed human and was now in our castle. I started to think on what this means but was sidetrack what was on his face, his eyes was a different color. One was dark golden tint and the other a dark blue shade. It was like the sun and moon in them. I felt hit my heart as i stared at his eyes as if it was pulling me. He blinked and stared at me.

"ah...something wrong..." He said. Luna also noticed his eyes and sat back down looking at his eyes Luna must have felt this pull.

"Is that normal?" Pointing to his eyes. He then sighed and looked out the window to see it was morning he looked like he was missing something in him.

"Honestly i really wish not to be here. And now I'm stuck here for a whole month I must be really unlucky." he turned to me and bowed his head down in bed.

"I'm sorry your highness and for your question, my eyes where like this due to the tim-fact I'm the only human left." He turned to bow to Luna next to him. "And i know who you are thanks to a good friend of mines. You are Princess Luna who rules the night right?-" Luna gave a small nod in surprise. "-and you are Princess Celestia ruler of day." I gave a nod to be surprise this person knows about us.

"Well my name is Jean Franco and to my knowledge you guys are ponies that walk on four with hooves and all but, how are you able to look like humans?"

"Well we take this form to honor the humans, wait did you say you're the last human?" I asked seeing how they disappeared almost 500 years ago.

"Um...well you see-" Jean said and was cut off by spark of light which appeared in front of him. Luna got up again like she was ready to fight, the orb must had surprise her. I just stood there noticing that it was harmless as it just floated there and continue to look at Jean and its light orb floating in front of him.

"Master Jean you have been spotted, Master Jean what do you want me to do?" It talked...

"Nana i can ensure you i think it is safe they won't hurt me, also where were you when i needed you- wait never mind. Also one more thing can you boost the repairs on my armor." He was talking to an orb that talked back, then it just disappeared. That again that explains that other female voice in the room.

Luna looked like she going to hit something if no body explain what is going on.

"Sorry Princess Luna that was my AI Nana who is in-charge of taking care of me and is also repairing my suit right now...your highness you don't mind can i get up." I didn't realize i have stood close to him as he looked at me. Luna began to relax and started to clam down, I took a step back to let him get out of Luna's bed.

"I have a question for you?" I asked him i needed to know how is he the 'last' human.

"I can answer with the best of my knowledge...but before that." He got up off the bed and was now visible he was built and tall. He turned to Luna and bowed again.

"Princess Luna sorry for your room. You wouldn't happen to have something-" Something let out a growl to see Jean's face nervousness laughing. He was hungry.

"Yes i believe we should go and eat i think we are also hungry." Luna giggle at the fact Jean was rubbing his stomach. Soon i joined in and giggled at the fact i also am hungry and need something to eat.

"Yes i believe we should go and eat...Luna can you give him your cloak i don't think we should let anyone that a human and a male at that is here."

"We believe that is also a good idea, here please wrap yourself." Luna levitating her moon like blanket. Jean grabbed it and wrapped himself in it.

"Wait a second...how is it bad that i shown that i, am human?" Jean asked while trying to wrap himself.

"Well for starters we are close to mating season and few of my subjects are already affected and you see we have no males in the castle, we are not effected during the day but..." She started to realize his scent."... we have to do something about your scent."

"Wait i smell?" Jean asked and started to lift his armpits to smell nothing.

"No it's not your odder or what you smell like it's the scent of a man a scent of a male, we females become more alert during mating season and our noise is stronger to find our mate, we mark them so no other females could approach there mate unless they ask them. We ask you to understand that every year the birth rate of males are at 1/3 so you can imagine that females of all Rajah go crazy when they see a male that is compatible to mate with, for some reason you are not Rajah but still have the smell of one..." Luna to say that surprise me to the fact she was indeed in a heat when Jean was asleep.

"Wow Luna you say that but when Jean was aslee-" Before i could finish i saw Luna's face pop like a cherry. Luna yelled at the top of her lungs in the royal family voice.

"WE ASK THOU NOT TO SPEAK OF SUCH LIES." Jean held hes ears as Luna screamed. A became dizzy after that.

"Just saying~" I said teasing here, her face was blushing.

"Don't you dare say another word!" She grit her teeth at me while Jean was trying to hear again. Luna's embarrassment was soo cute.

"Ah look at what you have done to Jean his ears are ringing with pain." I couldn't help but tease her. Jean was trying to get his sense's back after Luna yelled that close to him. It was a day i was going to enjoy. I levitated Jean to my side of the room. Luna was ready to attack me for embarrassing her. I was ready to toy around more. But Jean spoke out still dizzy.

"Um...about my scent princess, do i need like a perfume or something?" Jean said trying to stand still.

I turned to Jean standing next to me. "No Jean like Luna said it's not what you smell like, it's the scent of a man. And to rid of that smell is for someone to mark you as there mate...Me and Luna... can help you with that." A sudden blush hit me and so did Luna as what i said. I stopped and thought on what i just said..._'was i in heat? I can't believe i said that...i really can't believe i just that...a man i just met last night who somehow survived my fire and now standing here next to me who wrapped nicely in that- WAIT STOP...His scent...i...can't...control myself!'_ Jean's scent of him standing next to her was getting to her head as she tried to fight it off, she closed her eyes stressing her body to fight it was it because he was human and a male. It was making Celestia act weird something made her not herself... she should have been able to hold it off and keep herself in composer while other single Rajah men were present...but this was a human and a male at that...

"..ah...you ok?" Jean face looked worried he toke a step to touched my shoulder with his warm hand, which sent an ecstasy feeling all over my body it was bliss feeling. I was trying to let it out by yelling but ended in a moan loud enough for Luna to hear it as well.

_'It was like eating the best cake EVER MADE IN HISTORY.'_ Celestia was starting to be overloaded with ecstasy she was starting to feel really horny._ 'Oh GOD I FELT LIKE I WAS IN HEAVEN...I don-..don't know why i feel so hot.'_ Celestia Slump on the floor in pleasure.

"Sister i think Jean's human scent...is too much..." I lift my head to see Luna panting. Jean scent was in the room all around was it because he wasn't wearing his armor. I turn to him with my lustful eyes...he just took a step back...trying to think of something...then he stopped and laughed with worry looking at Luna. I turn to noticed Luna turning herself into Nightmare. _'OH NO YOU DON'T_' yelled in my mind I turned myself back into Solar at the moment i charged Jean. Jean dodge my leap and Luna's i charged again jumping in the air, he just ducked while i slammed into the wall, that hurt. I turned to look at Jean and noticed Luna jumping at him he dodged Luna even when she teleported trying to grab him even after that he still had on the blanket on, He stood in the door way looking at us giving a worried sigh. I turn slowly to noticed shaking...her legs look like it was about to give out at any moment. I felt the same as her to noticed my legs quivering. _'For almost 500 years i'm going to make this man mine...I started to think a little clearer...i can just use my magic to grab him.' _Celestia started to charge up her magic and so did Luna.

"Okay girls look think...you need to think right now you are not who you are..." Jean looked at us wondering if we would stop. I kept charging to make my magic able to block everything when i catch him to make him mine.

Jean looked outside the window. Then looked in surprised. " OH MY GOD. LOOK ANOTHER HUMAN!" Jean yelled. Me and Luna turn to see where was the human...

there was nothing there. I turned towards the door.

*SLAM* *LOCK*

The door was slammed on us and locked i laughed and blasted it open. Jean was gone...Luna jumped head out the door to find Jean.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled chasing her out the door.

**Jean's POV**

I started to run really fast down the hall not knowing where i was going. I ran door the hall and no one seemed to be in the castle. I took a right then down a hall another right...where am i going...I turned to a left ran down another hall way. I could see something up- A DOOR! I ran and opened it to find...it was the throne room...it had 8 pillers 4 on both sides and the carpet was red leading to the throne, the room was huge to fit a dragon or something.

I stood there in the door away in awe to see how big ti was. No one was here. The there was two Throne's one had a symbol of a sun and the other the moon, there was a windows on both sides. I walked in the throne room closing the door behind me and locking it. I turned to look around again and noticed the windows... it had painting's of ponies and human looking creatures shooting something at the creature in the middle and it was the same for the other windows showing a different type of scene i had totally forgot why i was in here... I pulled up my PDM and open it's data base on what i was looking at...

"Hmm.." I said waiting for a second that felt like a minute.

"Master Jean this historic painting happen July 14 2400 when Spark, Dash, Shy, Pink, A.J, an Rarity they all help in defeating Discord they used... magic to defeat him, unknown item used." I looked up at the other paintings. I almost forgot what i was doing.

"Nana is the repairs done to the suit?"

"No the suit well need to charge for another three days before use." I sighed... having nothing but my collar and PDM and nothing to protect myself from two horny princesses. I saw behind the throne a big painting more clearly as it was like ying-yang it was Celestia and Luna chasing each other in a circle it was balance of power..._'hahaha'_. Who ever painted this was indeed a master of craftsmanship.

*knock, knock, knock* I turned towards the door in surprise to see someone was here ...crap... I ran towards the throne and hid behind Celestia's throne. I soon heard footsteps it sounded like two people wait thought they were ponies why does it sound like footsteps...sat there looking at the painting which comfort me a little.

The door flung open as i heard it slam into the wall._ 'Did she break in? Must have used a key?'_

"Honey i told you there still in their rooms come on... let's go back." I heard a males voice.

"No i smell something...something not of this world. It's a male not yet stained or taken."

My faced turn in worried remembering what Celestia said to him. "Me and Luna can help you..." I almost freaked to hear that. 'I know it was mating season and that happen but oh my god she was hot looking like that with her face blushing and panting with heavy breathes i- STOP' I told myself. They are not humans.

"Wait how could you smell him, i know we heard Luna yelling but come on Cadence let's go." It was a couple then and here i am hiding behind a throne, why should i be scared i was still wearing Luna's blanket.

'Last human..' oh...i thought to myself.

"Shinning we females have a stronger sense of smell in mating season." Cadence said.

I heard galloping running towards the room.._.'crap'_ was the only thing i said before hearing a roar.

"JEAN YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANT AND BECOME OURS OR WE WILL DO IT BY FORCE!" Luna yelled for all to she even know what she is saying!?

"Whoa there...Aunty are you saying that smell of a male is your mate? Why are you in the royal form?" Cadence said. I didn't look for i know i might be caught, i couldn't tell where they were or how far they are to me.

"NO HE IS MINE!" Another voice yelled, Celestia gallop in the room. I could only think both the sisters were staring at each other, they started to argue on who gets me.

"Babe do you think they are in heat. It's only a week until mating season." Shining said and i could hear him over the arguing of the two sisters.

"Yes you are right seeing them in their true form is a clear fact they are indeed not themselves, Shinning i need your help for this spell." Cadence said

"Are you doing to use that spell?" Shinning said, i could hear the arguing getting louder and louder.

"Yes it seems we should before things get out of hooves." I almost laughed at that comment, then again the lower power must be in pony shape then...but wait i heard footsteps...huh...

"Almost done." Shinning said, i could hear things being shot everywhere. It seemed Luna and Celestia was fighting now. The fight was getting louder and louder as i heard some glass breaking and pillars being destroyed which was shaking the throm room

"BE QUIET!" Cadence yelled in the royal voice. I was shocked by the fact is she also a ruler? The fighting stopped.

" I can hear something...its hear someone or something is in this room."

*Growl...* My stomach was hungry and let out a remark at a bad time. I inhaled and slowly looked around the throne to see if that heard that...Celestia's face and Luna's face was mere steps of the throne looking at me. I turned back.

"Crap!" I whispered i turned again standing in the open to get ready to dodge their incoming attack. I only saw the couple that was in the room they were human like... but their skin was different before i could analyze on what they look like they pointed at something behind me seeing their face was shocked.

"J-e-a-n~~~" My ears turned red as it gave a chill down my spine. Both of them whispered in my ear at the same time. They grip my shoulder so i couldn't run or get away.

*Gulp* They pressed on my shoulder to press me to the ground making me face plant on the ground. I could feel like they agree on teaming up on me.

'Nana equip the TR-11 suit' Nana was able to read my brain waves and my body to keep a check on me when i need medical attention.

My arm guard started to spread all over my body materializing my armor, Luna and Celestia took their hooves in shock on what was happening to me. It my own custom armor i design off a game called Sector 8 the ARM suit... my friends called me retro for playing with a console and controller that was outdated, i didn't care. I made to run faster and jump higher. Con side it was my emergency suit. It could only last 10 minutes before turning off.

I rolled to my back and lifted back to my feet with a push-off the ground with my hands, my visor started up to show my mini map heath status and shields. I looked at Celestia and Luna as they looked at me more hungry for something.

"By the law what are you!?" I turn to the couple that was still in the room, one was a male looking at his red uniform and his medals. His skin color was white tan much like myself and his eyes where blue like his hair and part of his hair was lighter blue then the rest. The female standing next to him was white her skin was like hardly in the sun, she was wearing a light pink dress that show her top part...big...her eyes was light pink and her hair was different colors like Celestia was streaks of pale gold dark violet with moderate rose color...

"Whoa dude that was cool." Shinning boost, i turn to Celestia and Luna to noticed they were ready to attack me. But somethings was stopping them.

"WHY CAN'T I USE MAGIC ON YOU!" Luna yelled and i noticed her horn was glowing and so was Celestia...i think both of them was trying to catch me with magic...

'_hahaha_ _cool magic doesn't work when I'm like this.'_ I said to myself. They started to run at me instead. I quickly jumped back with incredible speed to the door soon to hit it spending some pain to me back. I turn to look there was a magic aura around it, it was a yellow aura and i could see it, it was unbreakable... I turn to my right to jump out the window. I noticed them putting auras around the windows making sure i can't escape...They stopped in the middle of the room starting to cast spells to lock in the room with them.

"Nana equip module MSK-SG200/D burst." It was a shotgun weighed 384 pounds and packed Canister shot–4 shells, the shell was a two feet long and one foot in width, it carried compressed plasma pellets . It single shot was enough to punch a though a vault and a tank at the same time. A huge shotgun that was size of a mini gun started to materialize it was the same length but was like rail gun for the barrel to the nuzzle, the handle bars as i held on my left hand the handle had the trigger under it with a safety guard. My suit was able to carry the weight and it felt like nothing. I saw everyone watching on what i was doing.

"HMPH" I said cocking the MSK it made a charged up noise. I turn my head towards the painting that was destroyed but blocked by a barrier. I turned my body running at the destroyed painting.

*BANG*

*BOOM*

I pulled the trigger to see the weapon was to strong for the barrier, and made it shot debris everywhere in the room.

I kept running through the smoke and noticed the edge and jumped off the castle only seeing the guards down below looking up. I was wrong when i said it was a mile...maybe because i was falling so fast. I was floating for a bit and looked it was really far. I could see far vast green lands everywhere. I started to descend, quickly i de-materialized my MSK. I was going to fall outside the castle walls. I looked to see if there was a forest nearby or somewhere i could hide. I turned to my right to see a road leading to city and then a village and a forest right next to it...that's where i am going it was hard to see thanks to the glare but i knew it was going to take half an hour to get there. I active my after burners to slow my impact. It helped until i landed rolling in the grass down a hill to a stop, no one was around i wasn't by the gate where it lead into the castle. A beep popped up on my visor...it was Nana.

"Master you have 5 minutes left." Great...

I saw my min map update on where i went and showed I was indeed far from the gate. I started to sprint in full speed and gave it all i had. Soon i ZOOMED pass travelers on the road to the place i went to I had to make sure I didn't hit anything, thank god this suit was able to tell if anything was going to get in the way. I was going really fast before i knew it i was going through a city and passed right through as a dusk of wind followed behind.

"I might make it." I said i was on a long strip where it was vast and green...i could look to the left and saw nothing but green and my right. I turned my head forward to see the village i was going to. I wasn't paying much attention to my timer...

"Four minutues Master." YES~! I yelled in the Com.

I had to slow down...crap...I was going to fast i had to use my jumping and sliding while using after burners to slow myself down. I started to slow down real fast but not fast enough. I was getting closer and closer... if i didn't slow down I'm going to crash into something or worst hit someone...

"COME ON, SLOW DOWN!" I took a small jump turned around and layed flat in the air with my hands out to grab the ground.

"AHHHH!" I yelled in my Com. As my shoulders jerked when i landed in the dirt, i think i dislocated my shoulders but didn't care at the moment and started to pull i started to pull the ground and putting my after burners in max output. I was dragging huge amounts of dirt leaving a small ditch my right arm gave out as my left was still pulling. I turn fast to see how far i was...i was already in the village. I started to panic. I pulled my body to stand soon as i did i lost balance and started to roll my body started to pull everywhere and flung myself into the air as i hit something. I was in the air and saw it was a rock. I was passing the town into the forest. I could see i was still going real fast. I regain my balance and overloaded my thrusters to slow my impact. I started to slow really fast and descended. I landed safety on the ground noticing i burnt my armor and now that need to repair also. It quickly de-materialized as i slump on my hands.

"GAHHH! I rolled over in pain as my shoulders where dislocated. I was on my back as i felt pain on my front. I noticed burn marks on my front and my arms and hands. I lied there laughing at the fact i came running just to get away from two crazy girls that was hot...I started to think it was going to be a bad idea to have sex with people i don't know even if there that hot...some people say i was always a romantic but now i was just trying not to be raped...hahaha.

"Ouch, Nana can you-" I looked at my PDM I noticed my power was at 1% due to the fact i overloaded my thrusters. She wouldn't hear me, she was in back-up power and was now repairing everything.

"Damn...just my luck." I said, backing up into a rock. I could move but i needed to rest. I started to close my eyes and try to take a small nap to regain some of my energy for what to come next which was going to hurt.

"Indeed it is your luck, seeing how you are in pain must suck." A female said. I tired to stand in shock and resulted in pain i lay back down and looked around.

"Don't worry yourself i can help you, but stay calm for what I'm going to do." A shadow blocked the sun light and i turned up to see only two glowing eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I said trying to move my arms. I hear noise to see what came into my view it was a pony!She was wearing a clock covering her body.

'Wait wait what are her name...argh...DAMN THIS PAIN.' She walked slowly and looked at my body.

"Don't move just yet close your eyes, ready yourself on what lies-" Before she continued she put her hoove on my shoulder and hand relocated back in place. I yelled in pain as i kept my eyes closed. My right arm was fixed and my left was next.

"ARGH!" She fixed my left arm and i slumped with my head down breathing hard.

"Here drink this." I heard she say while pouring something I open my eyes slowly as i saw it was water in a cup. Before i could move she tip my head and started to pour it down my throat...it was good water. I quickly drank it and let out a satisfied grunt. I noticed her coat was like a Zebra...

"We must get you moving, your body needs fixing then more bruising." She said i was slowly getting up to see my shirt was burnt up and my pants still intact and shoes. 'Lucky' I said to myself.

"Wait...thank you." I said as i stood with burn marks on my chest. She turned and turned back and started to walk again.

"This is going to be one hella of a month." I said as i dragged my left arm following the Zebra pony.


End file.
